


Robert + Cain = Relationship?

by Ghostwriter92



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry this popped into my head when I was sick., M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter92/pseuds/Ghostwriter92
Summary: Robert Sugden and Cain Dingle began their relationship as friends but then it changed into something more.(Hey it's better than Robert & Lawrence or Robert & Rebecca )





	Robert + Cain = Relationship?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say I love Robron I truly do! However, after working nonstop at my office job (even during the weekend) for eight days straight I had a terrible headache and this idea popped into my head like a fever dream so I had to write it. sorry if you don't like it

It just started one night Robert was just sitting in a booth by himself. Not an uncommon thing even after the truth about Rebecca’s baby not being his came out. He still hurt a lot of people.

 

Robert was lost in his own thoughts when Cain just popped down in the booth across from him pint in hand like it was nothing out of the ordinary. It was weird as they just sat together in silence but nice at the same time because for the first time in awhile either man felt they weren't alone.

 

Maybe it was because the two men were often seen as the bad guy or maybe because their recent actions had pushed people they cared about away. But it was nice to sit with someone and not feel judged.

 

So from then on every evening around 7 Robert and Cain would meet up at the pub. Sometimes they would sit in a booth in silence and sometimes they would actually make talk. Much to Robert’s surprise Cain was a Game of Thrones fan too.

 

“So who did you hate more Joffrey or Ramsay?” Robert asked happily as he could finally talk to someone about his favorite show(even if it was Cain).

 

“Well ramsay was a sick fuck but joffrey was a wee bastard. Seeing him choke at his own wedding was the best. Wish that little shit suffered a bit more though.” 

 

Robert couldn’t help but laugh a little as he was shocked by the words coming out of Cain's mouth.

“ _He really is a fan, what other things does Cain Dingle keep hidden?”_ Robert thought to himself.

 

“Well, Sugden who do you think will end up on the iron throne?” 

 

“Hopefully not Cersei Lannister. That bitch is crazy and I know a thing or two about crazy blonde bitches.” Robert said as he looked over to Rebecca who had just walked in

 

“You and me both.” Cain replied pointing at Charity behind the bar.

 

After a few seconds of silence both men erupted in laughter. Causing everyone in the pub to be a bit curious at what those two men could be talking about. Yet Robert and Cain didn’t care they were in their own little bubble.

 

Yes, their strange friendship may have started awkwardly but it was growing stronger.

 

So after a few weeks Robert decided that it was time to take the next step in their strange friendship. He had just moved into his own cottage since Vic was still upset she wasn’t going to have a baby nephew to play out her motherly needs with and Adam had made it clear he really wasn’t wanted there. Plus with Aaron always hanging around with Adam talking about the new guy he was seeing. 

 

Robert knew he needed his own space so after buying and setting up his own place just down the road from Cain’s garage he thought it was time to invite Cain over for beer and pizza. As that’s what mates do right? If so then Robert couldn’t understand why he was so nervous.

 

He was alone in the post-a-cabin when he finally worked up the courage to call Cain.

 

“Alright, Sugden what’s up?”

 

“Ah, nothing I just wanted to talk to you about meeting in the pub tonight.”

 

“Are you canceling on me?” Robert could have sworn Cain actually sounded annoyed about the idea of Robert canceling then again Cain always sounds somewhat annoyed.

 

“No! No, I just thought that instead of the pub tonight. We could hang out at my new place it’s only down the road from your garage.”

 

“Same time?”

 

“Yeah.” Then there was a long pause on Cain end the quiet caused Robert to panic a little.

_ “Oh god what am I doing?! I'm ruining the only friendship I have. I’m pushed it too much no way Cain Dingle is going to wa-“  _

 

_ “ _ I’ll bring the beers you buy the food?”

 

Robert was speechless, like actually speechless first the time in his life.

 

“Sugden? Sugden you still there?” Cain said down the phone confused by the silence on the other end.

 

“Yeah sorry I’m still here. Is pizza ok?” 

 

“Yeah see you at 7.”

 

“Yeah see you then.” As Robert hung up he felt a surge of excitement. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

It was nearly 7 and the pizza just arrived and Cain was going to be there soon. Robert was buzzing. It was the first time someone was going to be his new place. 

 

Robert gave the living room a quick once though he knew wouldn’t Cain really care if the place was clean or not but he still wanted everything to be perfect.

 

“ _ Everything looks alright, hope everything goes ok.”  _ Robert thought before a knock at the door caused him to jump. Quickly he rushed to the door and opened to find Cain waiting with a six-pack in hand.

 

“Well, are you going to invite me in or leave me out in the cold?” Cain asked 

 

“Sorry come in.” Robert said as he moved slightly so Cain could get passed.

 

“This is a nice place you got here Sugden.”

 

“Thanks, I needed my own space plus the walls at Vic’s were a bit thin.”

 

“Try living with Zak and Lisa.” 

 

Robert flinched at the thought while Cain laughed. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Cain and Robert sat in a comfortable silence enjoying one another’s company drinking beer and eating pizza while watching the football highlights. Occasionally commenting on how shit each other’s teams were. 

 

Robert wasn’t sure why the question came out of his mouth maybe it was because of a number of beers he drank or maybe because he was curious but before he could stop himself it just came out.

 

“Cain, why do you hang out with me?”

 

Cain turned to looked at Robert with a facial expression that suggested he had asked the stupidest question in the world.

 

“Cause you’re actually alright and you don’t annoy me half as much as many people in this village do. And that even includes my family.”

 

“Oh, thanks, I think.” Robert replied with a little laugh.

 

“Why did you ask me that Sugden do you not like me hang out with you?” Cain asked as he put down his beer with a somewhat serious toned in voice.

 

“No I like hanging out with you, you probably my only friend. I was just wondering why you would hang around with me when most of your family hate me.” 

 

“Listen what happened with you, Aaron and that bitch Rebecca was shit. But it’s also in the past. I’ve done way worse things in my life and so has most of my family. However unlike them I don’t have a short memory. Yeah you did some bad things to the whites when you thought that kid was yours. But I understand why and would have done the same in your shoes probably worse. “

 

Robert didn’t know what to said. Cain just leaned forward and placed his hand on Robert’s shoulder. 

 

“You’re not as bad as you think Robert.” 

 

Robert wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol running through his system  or the fact it was the nice thing someone who wasn’t Diana or Vic had said to him in a long time. But he leaned forward and lightly kissed Cain’s lips. In that second an electric current flowed through him making feel like he was alive for the first time. Yet in that same second panic flooded his mind with questions.

 

_ “Oh my god I’m kissing Cain Dingle. WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?!”  _

 

Cain finally pushed Robert away and jumped to his feet. He began pacing like a caged animal clearly unsure what to say. Robert jumped to his feet too trying his best to explain his actions yet how can your action when you’re not sure of them yourself.

 

“Oh god, Cain I’m so so-“

 

Cain cut Robert off by grabbing his shirt throwing him against the closest wall hard. Robert expected that. He expected Cain to yell at him,to threaten him, to even hit him. What he did not expected was Cain to push his lips against his or for Cain to  force his tongue into his mouth. But really the last thing Robert certainly expected was to find himself enjoying it.

 

Cain broke the kiss leaving both men panting for air. But Robert could see Cain’s eyes were full of lust and in an almost inhuman like voice growled.

“Clothes off now!” Before he pulling Robert into another kiss. Together they ripped off one another’s clothes as if they were animals in heat Fucking are there on the living room floor. With Cain in control and Robert happily following his every move.

 

When all was done and over they just laid naked on the living room floor. Tired and sweaty but totally satisfied. 

 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Robert said with a huge smile on his face. 

 

“Well, it's about time you made a move Sugden I know you've been checking me out for ages.” 

 

“Shit really you saw that?” Robert replied as his face turned bright red with embarrassment.

 

“Yeah, only cause I was checking you out too.” Cain said as he nudged Robert’s shoulder.

 

“Well, you're really just full of surprises because there is no way this is your first time with a man.”

“Well, I'm not really an open book Robert. But no you're not the first guy I've slept with.”

 

“So what do we do now?” Robert asked feeling somewhat shy and vulnerable.

 

“Well, I'd like to do this again cause I like hanging out with you. I feel comfortable.”

 

“Same” 

 

“So we keep going and see where we go?”

 

“Yeah.” Robert said. Cain smiled and gently kissed him on the lips. Cain then started kissing his neck then his chest making his way down Robert’s body clearly ready for round two. All while Robert smiled and thought. “ _ So I sleeping with Cain Dingle now? Well, this is going to get interesting.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be mean and tell me what you thought of this very different pairing in the comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr @ghostonline. Again its better the Robert & Lawrence or Robert & Rebecca lol


End file.
